CanadaxReader A Thousand Years
by CountrygalxHetalia
Summary: Mattie's late for the wedding and you're stressing! Big time!


_Heart beats fast. Colors and promises. How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall, but watching you stand alone. All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

"Dude! Where are you?!" Alfred cried into his phone. I was pacing around in my slip, not caring that Alfred, the Bad Touch Trio, Arthur and Feliks were all in the room. The only two girls in the room were Katyusha and Elizaveta. Natalia refused to come and I'd refused to let my parents come in.

"_, hun, you're going to wear a hole in the floor," Elizaveta said. I shook my head and started biting my thumb nail.

"Na uh broski! No biting the nails!" Feliks chastised, quickly grabbing my wrist and pulling my hand away from my mouth. I gulped and went to run my hands through my hair but stop with a sharp warning look from Francis.

"Bro! Hurry up! _'s about have a panic attack over here!" Alfred yelled. I looked up and stuck my tongue out at him. He grinned sheepishly and listened to his brother. "Ugh! Just hurry up." He snapped the phone shut and tears welled in my eyes.

_One step closer_

_I have died every day waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid. I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more._

"Out. Everyone expect Francis, Arthur, and Alfred. Please," I said, turning to look out the window. There was silence for a moment before I heard Elizaveta threatening people with her frying pan. They all filed out and I let the tears start falling.

"_ love, everything's going to be alright," Arthur said, coming up behind me and laying a hand on my bare shoulder. I sniffled softly and turned back to the three men.

"What if… w-what if he doesn't w-want to get married? What if he's l-late on purpose and he's t-trying to tell m-me something?" I asked, letting the tears fall down my face.

"Non ma chérie! Matzieu loves you wiz all 'is 'eart! 'E would do anyzing for you and you know zat!" Francis said, walking up next to Arthur. I trembled, fighting the urge to wip my eyes and smear my makeup.

"B-but…" Alfred phone rang, making me jump. He answered and held it to his ear, listening intently. He blue eyes lit up and he grinned.

"Alright bro! See ya in a minute," he said and hung up. "Come on Frenchie, he's almost here," Alfred said. He grabbed Francis' arm and started yanking him out of the room. "Don't worry _(n/n)_. Mattie'll be there! I swear!" He and Francis ran out, shutting the door behind them.

_Time stands still. Beauty in all she is. I will be brave, I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me. Every breath, every hour had come to this._

_One step closer._

My knees gave out on me as the door slammed. I would've hit the floor had Arthur not caught me. He pulled me to my feet and helped me walk over to the small sofa in the room. He grabbed a tissue and dabbed lightly at my eyes and nose.

"Can you do make up Arthur?" I asked softly as he carefully wiped mascara from under my eyes. He looked at me with wide, confused eyes. "Just to touch it up. I'd really rather not have Liz fussing about in here." He gave me a half-hearted smirk and nodded.

"Alright love, but only because it's your wedding day," He said. I smiled and hugged him, thanking him silently. I pulled back and pointed to a small ataman by the wall.

"The makeup case is over there." Arthur grabbed the case and I showed him what I to use and he quickly got to work. He applied the blush and eye shadow almost skillfully. "Where'd you learn how to do this Artie?" I asked. He chuckled softly and set the small brushes down.

"You don't want to know. Alright love, I think that's all," he replied, putting all the stuff back in the bag. I stood up and walked over to half mirror hanging on the wall. I looked like a porcelain doll.

"It looks wonderful Arthur, thank you." He nodded and then looked down at me.

"You might want to get into your dress now," he mentioned. My eyes went wide and I looked down. I was still only wearing my slip. I started to hyperventilate but Arthur cupped my face in his hands and made me look at him. "I'll go get Francis, alright. He'll be able to get you into it fastest, okay love?" I nodded, trying to calm me breathing as the Brit darted out.

_I have died every day, waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid. I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more._

Francis slipped into the room and rushed over to me. I looked at him as he grabbed my hands.

"You alright chérie?" he asked. I nodded shakily and he smiled. "Bon, now let's get you into zat dress, oui?" He stood up and walked over to the large bag draped over an armchair. He unzipped it and pulled out the large white dress, "Come on chérie." I stood up and walked over to the Frenchman.

"Francis," I said as he undid the back of the stiff bodice. "I'm scared." The blonde looked up at me, something mischievous sparkling in his blue eyes.

"It's normal to be nervous, but you love him, oui? Wiz all your 'eart?" I nodded, bending down so Francis could slip the mounds of silk and beading over my head. "And 'e loves you. I promise ma chérie, everyzing's going to be alright. I promise." I smiled and nodded again.

"Thank you Francis," I said softly. He chuckled and turned me around. He quickly buttoned up the back with his nimble fingers and twirled me back around to face him.

"De rien dear. Now, your shoes and you're ready." I laughed and grabbed the white heels from the in table.

_And all along I believed I would find you. Time had brought your heart to me. I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more._

_One step closer. One step closer._

My father met me at the doorway to the huge room. He smiled and pulled me into a hug, telling me quietly that I looked lovely. I grinned and pulled back shakily. He looped an arm through mine and help me stay standing as we waited. I clutched onto my bouquet of white and lavender flowers tightly.

Lillian, Vash's younger sister, was the flower girl, and once she made it to the end of the aisle, the music started. I stepped out slowly, clinging to my father's arm for dear life. My heart was pounding in my chest and I could feel my legs shaking as I walked. I stared at my feet for a moment, sensing everyone's eyes on me, before looking up through my veil. It took my breath away. I could see him perfectly though the sheer fabric.

Matthew stood at the end of the aisle, tall and proud. His blonde, wavy hair was framing his face and his purplish-blue eyes wide and glittering. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a stunning red tie. His one curl stuck out and I grinned. He had the biggest smiled I'd ever seen on his face. He looked perfectly happy, excited even. All my doubts were swept away as I thought back to all the times we'd been together.

The moment Matthew told me he had a crush on me. The first time, after a much convincing from Alfred, he kissed me. All the sweet, subtle things he did to show how much he cared. The time that Matthew told me he loved me. When the shy, quiet Canadian had finally gathered up all his courage and asked me to marry him. The warmth and love he showered over me that night.

_I have died every day waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid. I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more._

My father handed me off and I smiled at Matthew through my veil. He grinned and blushed a light pink. He grabbed my hand, lacing out fingers together. I listened to preacher, barely able to pay attention.

"I'm sorry I was late," Matthew whispered softly, only so I could hear. I held back a giggled and glanced at him from the corner of my eye.

"It's okay," I whispered back and squeezed hi hand. "I love you." He looked at me and squeezed back.

"I love you too." We waited almost impatiently until finally the preacher asked us. Matthew's answer rang through the hall and I was barely able to choke mine out. I wrapped my arms around the Canadian's neck and kissed him. His hands found their place on my hips and held me close. We were together and no one could separate us.

_And all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me. I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more._

I pulled back and heard everyone clapping and cheering. Alfred was wolf whistling for his twin. I grinned up at Matthew and saw him blushing red, but it didn't hide the spark in his eyes. I leaned up and kissed him once more before the crowd engulfed us.

We laughed and talked; I had the satisfaction of shoving cake into my new husband's face. I tossed my bouquet and Elizaveta caught it. I was not surprised and laughed as she eyed her boyfriend, Roderich . We all danced and just enjoyed being in each other's company.

The reception was almost over, most of the people were gone and I was leaning against Matthew, just enjoying being close to him. We were swaying back and forth gently, my hands resting on his chest and his arms around my waist. I breathed in deeply, taking in his sweet, maple scent.

"Mmm, I love you Mattie," I mumbled, watching as Alfred pulled Arthur into a slow dance beside us. The Brit struggled for a moment before blushing and giving in to the American.

"I love you too _(n/n)_. I'm really sorry for being late," he said, hugging me closer. I giggled and raised my head to look at him. I leaned up and pecked his lips.

"It really is okay Matthew. I was worried for nothing," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. He grinned and pressed his forehead against mine. "I can't believe we're finally married," I whispered, rubbing my nose against his. He chuckled and kissed me.

"I can, and I couldn't imagine having a more perfect bride," he murmured. I giggled again, kissing him and treasuring every minute of having him in my arms.


End file.
